I'd Be Your Anything
by extraordinaire
Summary: AU SASUSAKU. “Hey, Sakura, my REALLY ATTRACTIVE friend Sasuke, sitting RIGHT NEXT TO ME with the black hair thinks you’re really HOTT!” Sasuke blamed it on meat cleavers.


**I'd Be Your Anything  
**_can I be your memory?_

* * *

"Like you don't even know, I miss Saint Gabe's _so freaking much_!" Ino whined while slamming her fists down on the table. She had a frown planted on her face with much dismay in her eyes.

Tenten could only nod in agreement. "I mean, the freaking _dock_, and the freaking _game room_, and the freaking _talent show_, and freaking _ABC_. It was just so freaking _perfect_."

Both girls eventually sighed, sulking in their long lost place of peace.

"Ino! Tenten!" Both said girls abruptly turned their heads towards the small, blue-haired girl that would only yell if it was only a true emergency—like missing a new episode of Glee or discovering that Angelina and Brad are getting divorced, because obviously they were all shipping the _Brad and Jen loving_, even if she's back on with John Mayer.

Obviously these girls were well educated in the _important _dynamics of life.

"What!?" Ino had almost shouted, but then had realized that she was in the basement of a church where nice little families were enjoying their bagels that the church gives out after the 9 O'clock mass.

When Hinata had finally reached their table that was _conveniently_ located on the_ other side_ of the room, she took a moment to breathe in, and put a yellow packed down on the table. Well not exactly put, but slammed with great indignant force because _this was it._

"The pictures finally came on the website!"

And obviously both girls shrieked because _ohmygoodness_ they couldn't wait to see the pictures from the most amazing weekend _ever_ at Saint Gabe's.

They skimmed through the pictures with tears in their eyes but smiles still present on their gleaming faces. They were so glued to the pictures that even when their annoying, blonde friend came over to talk to them with his incredibly loud and unbearable voice, they were unable to hear him.

"Ino-chan! Hinata-chan! Tenten-chan! Helloooo! Sasuke and I are standing _right next to you here_." Naruto practically screamed because he obviously hated being ignored—but honestly, who _doesn't_?

Ino looked up and waved at the two boys, but then quickly went back to the pictures. Sasuke grunted because he really just wanted to go home after mass and not be socializing with his peers—especially girls that only squeal over insignificant pictures.

"What are you guys looking at? Your voices are so loud and obnoxious!"

_Hypocrite_ was the only word the three girls could come up with when they heard their friend's thoughts.

"Well Naruto-kun, you know the retreat we went on in February?" Naruto could only shake his head, and was about to complain about how it was _all the girls had talked about for the past month_ but Hinata was able to stop him by continuing on with the conversation while saying, "The pictures came up on the website came up so we're just looking over them."

"Cool!" Naruto had said, trying to convince the girls that he was genuinely interested in seeing their Godly Experience, but he really just wanted to see if there were any pictures of Ino in pajamas, because he had once seen a picture that Kiba sneakily took of the blonde in Victoria Secret pajamas when he was peeking on a sleepover one night.

He was severely disappointed when he had only seen pictures of people running around on the open land, walking along the beautiful beach, and pretending to jump off of a dock that was in the middle of the sparkling ocean.

Naruto though, had decided that it wasn't entirely boring, because it really was a beautiful place, and it did mean a lot to his friends and—_you know_.

Sasuke, being the nosy boy he was, had snuck over to look at the pictures—but having different motives than his best friend. He smirked when he saw a picture of a girl with bright pink hair holding up an _Apples to Apples_ card that said _Meat Cleavers_. He didn't really know why it had made him happy, but as the _slideshow_ of sorts progressed, every time this girl showed up in a picture, he couldn't help but smirk.

He had never met her, but she was probably one of the prettiest and happiest looking girls he'd ever seen. She had beautiful green eyes and olive-like skin with a face that wasn't drop-dead-gorgeous, but the most abstract (in the _best possible way_) portrait he's ever seen.

And it made him feel all—_weird_. In his stomach. With butterflies. Or something. _You know_.

The girls had come to a picture of this rosette in a green dress, Sasuke presuming it was the last day of the retreat when they had all gotten dressed up to go to the final mass. He had never seen anything more beautiful in his life. Not that he'd ever _say_ it or anything.

Or well, he did. But he _really_ did think he'd said it in his head, and not mumbled it out loud to his group of friends.

He only realized his mistake when the girls and Naruto turned to him with gaping mouths because their stoic and _I'm-more-badass-than-you_ friend had said "She's hott."

"Teme has a _crush_!" Naruto sang while skipping around as the tree girls had laughed in delight.

Sasuke sighed, hit his friend on the head, and muttered, "Shut up, idiot."

Suddenly, the dark-haired teen saw Tenten nudge Ino in the arm while Hinata pointed to where someone was. Before he could look up to see who they were signaling to, Ino had screamed across the _entire freaking room_;

"Hey, Sakura, my _really attractive friend_ Sasuke, _right next to me_ with the _black hair_ thinks you're really _hott_!"

The girl looked up with startled eyes and titled her head in the cutest fashion, as if completely confused to what was going on—as she should be when one of her friends from a different school randomly screams something like that.

Sasuke could do nothing but storm out of that room and wait on a bench as far away from the church as possible. He knew his mom would eventually come outside when it was time to go, and he'd be safe from this girl.

He sighed and rested his head on the cool metal of the bench. He could never have a chance with this girl now after that incredibly embarrassing experience. And he could never join the youth group that Naruto had been urging him to go to, because she'd probably be there. And he could never hang out with Ino again if they were anywhere in the church.

Well, the latter didn't sound that bad to _him_.

But still. He'd never see Sakura. And he'd never—

"I, um," His eyes quickly darted up to the pink-haired girl herself, tugging at the bottom of her skirt with her bangs covering as much of her face as possible, "thank you."

Sasuke was ridiculously confused, but when she began walking away because _wow this is incredibly awkward turtle_ he had let out a quick breath and retorted with, "Your welcome."

She turned around with the most beautiful smile Sasuke had ever seen and motioned towards the bench. "Do you mind if I sit?" He had simply nodded and moved over to give the petite girl some room. "Sorry, I know Ino can be, you know, kind of abrasive and all."

Sasuke nodded yet again, because he was never one with words—especially around really pretty girls who made his heart do that _flippy thing_.

"You know, if it's any consolation for that really embarrassing moment, I think you're pretty hott too."

Sasuke had glanced over at her to notice that she had a tremendous blush donning her cheeks and she was looking down at the hands in her lap that she was playing with nervously. He smirked at the feeling of power he had over of her—and maybe because she looked really adorable that way. _Maybe_.

She peeked up to notice the smirk, which only led to her pink cheeks turning cherry red.

"Why did you say 'thank you'?" Sakura glanced up after the other boy's statement, because his voice was kind of beautiful and she had only heard it once that day. She was also confused because he didn't seem like the question type. Just the _I'm not gonna ask you questions but just analyze you until I figure it out for myself_ kind of guy.

She had managed to make eye contact this time when she had explained, "Well, you know, my friends are really beautiful, and I never really considered myself to ever be in their league. And here _you_ are—the most handsome man I've _ever_ seen—thinking that I'm hott and all. It's just; it's really nice to know."

Sasuke had felt like saying something really dorky along the lines of 'They've got nothing on you', but decided to go with the nodding of his head and the smirk—but _never_ at the same time, because then he'd look like a bit of an idiot.

They had been gazing at each other for the past few minutes, kind of just entranced, but when Sasuke let another smirk slip through his lips, she had lowered her head yet again in embarrassment. The teenager could only smirk more, finding her to be incredibly cute—but only in his head this time, he made _sure_ of it.

"So, _meat cleavers_…" Sasuke's face had become perplexed by Sakura's spontaneous statement, trying to relate to what it had to do with. He had finally remembered the picture from earlier and smirked.

"I've never actually played Apples to Apples before."

Sakura had feigned—or maybe she was completely serious—a gasp and threw her hand over her gaping mouth. "But that's like, the best game!"

"Yeah, I've heard about it from Naruto and Ino, but I've never actually played it with them. It sounds kind of…_fun_, though."

He honestly just didn't want to tell her that he thinks it would be the most boring game on the face of the planet and he'd like to never play that game as long as he lives.

Before Sakura could retort, a loud honk had caused both of the teenager's heads to pop up and look at the car in front of them. Sakura sighed, but then turned to the boy beside her and said, "That's my ride."

Sasuke had felt terrible disappointment, but would never express these feelings. He had only nodded. She knew that she probably wasn't going to get more out of him than that, so she began walking away.

But before she was too far out of reach, he had grabbed her wrist and turned her around.

"Why don't you give me your number? Maybe you can teach me how to play Apples to Apples one day."

Sakura's smile was comparable to the sun and Sasuke couldn't help but let a small grin escape his lips as well. She quickly nodded, took a small green gel pen out of her pocket, and wrote down her number on his hand.

Once she was finished, she gave another smile, waved to him, and happily skipped towards the car parked in front of the church.

And as Sasuke looked down at the bright writing on his hand with an obnoxious smiley face next to the colorful script, he had thought that _maybe_, just _maybe_, he should speak his mind a little more often.

* * *

AIGHT. So pretty much, Saint Gabe's is this retreat house that my friend Meaghan and I go on for the past two years, but it freaking closed because of our AWESOME economy, and this actually did happen with these two kids that were in our youth group, Kaitlyn and Chris. But they broke up and _blahblahblah_.

OH, and the song title came from Sugarcult's song "Memory". Which is love. :D

AND THIS IS FOR YOU MEAGHAN BECAUSE I LOVE YOU LOTS.  
_and all my other churchy-girlies  
_**heartsheartshearts**


End file.
